


the beast who fell in love with an heiress (REWRITE)

by monolithrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I HAVE to write fluff or I will die, I remember this used to be a slowburn fic, The AU no one asked for, Weiss is a Useless Lesbian, Werewolf!Ruby, Werewolves, Whiterose, angst later on, but nope, but the au I desired, maybe a lil bit of blood, rewrite of an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolithrose/pseuds/monolithrose
Summary: Weiss is the heiress the largest werewolf/monster hunting and trapping company, and Ruby's a werewolf.
Relationships: Prolly more - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	the beast who fell in love with an heiress (REWRITE)

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited rewrite of one of my oldest fics

Ruby was fast, but was she fast enough to outrun Weiss Schnee? Most likely, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a challenge. You see, Ruby had just stolen a month's worth of supplies from one of the Schnee’s outposts set out in the middle of the woods, which just so happened to be run by the heiress of the Schnee hunting and trapping company. Said heiress had opted to run after Ruby all on her own for some foolish reason, maybe it was anger, maybe it was stupidity, who the hell knows? Whatever the reason, the werewolf now had an angry Schnee right behind her. However, the wolf had seen something Weiss hadn’t, a large drop off with a branch just big enough for her to throw herself upon, which is exactly what she did.

She assumed Weiss had seen it and would just give up on her chase as everyone knew Ruby was good at hiding herself in the treetops, but to her absolute shock, the heiress went tumbling down the slope. She yelled as she curled into a ball, trying to protect herself as best as she could, but unfortunately, that backfired and she hit her back and sides on multiple gigantic rocks, which probably hurt like hell. Once she hit the bottom, she slammed her head against a large tree root and seemed to be knocked unconscious. The wolf carefully climbed down from her tree perch and slid down the slope without hurting herself, even more cautiously approaching the unconscious heiress.

“Uhhh, miss?” She said, poking the girl's cheek, who groaned and turned her head. Weiss had blood gushing from her nose and multiple other wounds, but the most worrying wound was the one on the back of her head that stained her snowy white locks a deep red. Ruby wasn’t about to just leave her out here, she’d surely either die from her wound, the cold, or some other creature who came along and saw an easy meal. The wolf nervously itched the back of her head, she couldn’t leave her here, but bringing her back to her camp would surely end in chaos. 

She groaned as she looked up and saw the sun going down, which just annoyed her even more. Taking in a deep breath, she arranged all her bags of stolen supplies to be held like someone trying to bring all the groceries in on one trip as she held Weiss in her arms, her arms shaking a bit from the weight. Ruby managed to get back to camp without too many hiccups beside a bird not moving out of her way while she walked. By the time she got back, it was already dark, cold, and just even more of a pain in the ass. Yang was standing near Rubys cabin when she got back, a look of anger immediately turning into concern. 

“Ruby?! Where the hell were you?” She asked in worry as she looked at Weiss “Isn’t that the schnee heiress?”

“Yeah…she got injured when she was chasing me and I didn’t just want to leave her out there” She explained, huffing and panting a bit from the long, grueling walk

Yang looked at Weiss, then at Ruby, then back to Weiss “So you brought her here? A werewolf hunter, to a camp full of werewolves?” She said, unamused

“I didn’t know what else to do, now if you don’t mind the faster I can help her the faster I can get her out of here” She snapped, very annoyed and tired and just wanting to get this over with. Yang moved out of the way, sending her a concerned look before the door shut.

Sighing, Ruby set Weiss down in her bed and dropped her loot on the ground, wiping some sweat from her brow as she pulled a first aid kit from under her bed, pulling up a chair to get more comfortable. She very carefully brushed Weiss’ hair away from the wound on the back of her head, which luckily was near the nape of her neck so it was easier to see the damage. It wasn’t the worst, but if It wasn’t treated it could get infected, which would hurt like a bitch. Tiredly, she began applying some disinfectant to the wound before applying a bandage, making sure Weiss’ hair was out of the way as she did so. She moved to help with her other wounds, having to remove some of her gear to clean a few cuts and inspect the bruises on her back, sides, and shoulders.

The poor girl was beaten up pretty badly, which Ruby felt kind of guilty for as she hadn’t warned her about the slope. Once she was done, Weiss was only wearing a white t-shirt and a loose pair of pants being used as under armor. She looked peaceful, despite the fact Ruby knew she was a little ball of anger and fury from their previous encounters. The poor wolf was so exhausted she collapsed on the floor near the bed, groaning as she fell into a deep sleep, completely forgetting that she had someone who hated her guts and was also capable of killing her, sleeping a few feet away from her.

When Weiss awoke, she was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, and a familiar wolf snoring on the floor next to her. She immediately thought Ruby had kidnapped her and jumped up, grabbing her arm and pinning it behind her back as she put her knee on her back “Why am I here?!” She yelled angrily

Obviously, Ruby woke up and looked very confused “W…what?” She mumbled, before the pain of having her arm pinned set in “ow! Ow! Ow! Let go of me!” 

“I wasn’t the one who kidnapped someone!” Weiss shouted, “Why did you bring me here, you dirty mutt?!”

"What?! Kidnapping? No, of course not! You got hurt and I just saved your life!” She yelled as she rolled over, her arm hurting even more as she threw Weiss off of her “I didn’t do anything except make sure you didn’t die!”

Weiss looked confused as she began to recall the events of last night before she began looking guilty “o..oh” she couldn’t get anything else before there was a burning pain in the back of her head and in many other places “Ow!” 

Ruby sighed softly as she picked Weiss up and laid her down in bed again “You’ve got a few broken ribs and a bruised spine, plus that cut on the back of your head is pretty nasty” She explained “Just lay down and take it easy, it’s going to hurt for a little while but you should be okay in a few days” her tone was surprisingly soft considering Weiss had just attacked her

“S…sorry for attacking you, and thank you for saving me” Weiss mumbled, leaning back into the incredibly comfortable bed, sighing in relief as her bruised and battered bones were gently cradled by the soft mattress. Despite being in the dead of winter, the comforters were very warm, it felt like being laid down into a puffy, warm cloud. It was the softest bed Weiss had slept in since she was young.

Ruby laughed a bit as she went to start a fire “You look comfy” she teased, running a match against the side of the fireplace before throwing the now lit match into the wood resting in the fire pit before working on making the fire grow “And no problem” She began gently poking the fire with a metal rod, turning to Weiss with a soft look

Weiss stared at her “Why?” She asked, confusing Ruby “Why did you save me?” She looked down, smiling a bit as she noticed a little stuffed wolf at the end of the bed, just by that little detail she could tell the infamous werewolf bandit was actually quite childish

The wolf sat at the chair she had been sitting in last night “If I had left you there you would’ve died, most likely because some other wolf saw you as an easy meal” She explained “Plus, I may be a no-good werewolf bandit but that doesn’t mean I’m heartless” She laughed a bit as she leaned back into her chair, folding her arms behind her head and crossing her legs

“Well, I must thank you for doing so” Weiss smiled a little bit, she had expected this infamous wolf to be…well, not however she was now. She knew Ruby was incredibly smart and very sneaky, but here she was, looking incredibly peaceful right after she had started a fire to help both of them keep warm. Though she wasn’t upset or disappointed, she was quite pleased with the way she saw the wolf now. She wasn’t a heartless burglar, she was a teenager who enjoyed sleeping with wolf plushies and didn’t seem to have a care in the world.

“Don’t mention it” She smiled happily, getting up to go make sure the fire kept going “Are you hungry?” She asked, poking the fire as it crackled and popped “I’m not a very good cook and we don’t have any fancy kitchen things like stoves or microwaves, so we’ve got to cook everything over the fire” She started, putting the metal rod away as she turned to Weiss

“Yes, I am a bit hungry, but I don’t want you to have to cater to me…” She said softly before she realized what Ruby was saying “Wait, you don’t have anything kitchen wise?” She asked in shock before she scanned the room and saw nothing but the fireplace, a few cabinets, a table filled with what seemed like parts to some sort of machine, and a couch with a tv and a gaming console plugged into it. Ruby’s cabin was nothing like her mansion back home, hell, even her camp was more luxurious than this.

Ruby shrugged “I’ve got a mini-fridge out back and a sink, but I don’t see the need for any of those things,” She said nonchalantly “I can cook food by the fire, I can hand wash dishes, and if I need to heat up something I can just start a fire” She laughed a bit “I don’t like using anything as fancy as that” Ruby stood up, walking over to Weiss and sitting back down in her chair

“Do you even have a washing machine or a dryer?! What about a shower?!” Weiss’ mind seemed absolutely blown from this new knowledge, sitting up slightly as she looked at the wolf with the most shocked look you could imagine

“I’ve got a shower, and I hand wash clothes too” Ruby didn’t seem fazed at all as she felt a bit hungry “I’m going to go cook some eggs, do you want any?” She asked, not seeming to notice the Weiss had just had a mini-crisis “If not I’ve got some campfire meals I could heat up” She got up again and headed towards a back door, waiting for Weiss’ answer before she left

“E…either is fine…” Weiss mumbled, still trying to process that this girl managed to live without all the luxuries she had gotten used to in her daily life. She looked over at Ruby as she left the room and sighed a little as she looked around the room, it wasn't very big but the person who lived here seemed comfortable with it. Weiss sat up a little and looked down at her hands, which had some bandages sloppily wrapped around them. She could tell Ruby wasn't the best nurse, but at least she managed to keep her alive. She felt really bad for all the mean things she had yelled at the wolf, she had no idea she was such a sweetheart when she said them.

Weiss flopped back down into the bed and rubbed her forehead as her mind drifted to Ruby. She had always assumed her to be sneaky and malicious, but Ruby was none of that. She was nice, caring, and had the most beautiful eyes. Wait, why was she thinking about werewolves' eyes? Why did she find them beautiful? She had just barely met this girl, she wasn't allowed to crush on her. She rolled over in bed and was met face to face with another stuffed wolf, she was a little startled but giggled as she patted its head. To her shock, it moved, then barked. Now Weiss was scared, yelping as she almost fell out of bed before two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted up. Unfortunately, this only terrified Weiss more and she squirmed. 

"hey, Weiss, it's just me," Ruby said in a soft tone, which caused the heiress to instantly relax. For some reason just the sound of the girl's voice caused Weiss to feel a strange sense of security, she felt safe when Ruby was here "What happened?" She asked

"Ruby, why is that plushie moving?" Weiss asked as she steadied herself on the bed, eyes still glued on what she previously thought was a stuffed toy 

"oh, that? that's just Zwei" Ruby explained as she picked up the dog "he's me and my sister's dog" 

"You have a dog?"

"Well, yes --" Ruby started but was cut off by Weiss snatching the small dog out of her arms and began cuddling him, causing her to giggle "I guess someone likes dogs" She joked as she sat on the bed beside the two 

"He's so cute, how dare you hide this?" Weiss said as she looked at Ruby

"Oh uh, I guess I just forgot to tell you" 

Weiss hummed a little as she pet and hugged Zwei, who was soaking up all the affection greedily. Eventually, she turned her eyes to the werewolf sitting next to her and hummed as she took the time to really look at Ruby. It was obvious she wasn't exactly human, but unless you knew what a werewolf actually looked like and had seen one up close It'd be very difficult to tell what she was. Ruby's eyes were the biggest giveaway, no human had silver eyes. That was always a dead give away when it came to human traits and werewolf traits, wolves had what would be considered unnatural eye colors. Humans always had colors like blue or brown, while wolves had colors like purple, gold, or bright green. And in this case, silver. 

Though she had to admit, she had never heard about someone with silver eyes. Weiss got lost staring at her face, from her short red and brunette locks to her firm jawline. She smiled at her, Ruby was actually quite attractive in Weiss' eyes at least. Unfortunately for the heiress, Ruby noticed her staring and smiled brightly, causing Weiss to blush and look away 

"You okay? Your face just turned red" Ruby asked curiously as she put a hand over her forehead, humming softly as she looked at her "do you need some ice or medicine?" 

"U...uh, I'm fine" Weiss stuttered as she scooted away from Ruby, causing the now asleep corgi in her arms to grumble in annoyance at suddenly being moved "I just need to lay down" 

"oh, okay!" Ruby smiled cheerily as she laid her down and tucked her in, Zwei nestling up at Weiss' side under the blankets "tell me if you need anything" 

"Will do" Weiss replied, hoping this adorable wolf left the room before she blushed again. As much as she enjoyed her company she had some conflicting feelings about this idiot who saved her life, she had just met her, she wasn't allowed to have a crush yet. She simply liked that someone was concerned for her, someone who was not a friend nor a crush. Just an acquaintance. If she was just an acquaintance then why did that word feel so wrong to associate with Ruby, were they friends? 

"Weiss, hello? you still there?" Weiss jumped as Ruby waved a hand in front of her face "You were kind of spacing out there for a second"

"oh, sorry..." 

"it's okay, I'll let you be now"

Ruby then stood up and walked off somewhere, Weiss waiting for her to leave before she went back to her thoughts. The word 'acquaintance' came back into her mind, while it was the most accurate way to describe her and Rubys status it felt wrong. She had only really spoken to her a few times, they hadn't really even had a full conversation, they couldn't be more than just two strangers existing in the same room together. 

yeah...just strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, I'll continue it I promise.


End file.
